Sacrificed To A Demon
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo becomes the...unfortunate sacrifice to a powerful demon. Yaoi smut of awesomeness ! sorry if summary sucks, but it rocks! GO READ!


Authoress drabble~!

This is a oneshot, end of story. I mean, if I like it bunches, maybe I'll do more, or you guys can. XD Just ask first pwease~! Ok, Tiana Misoro did me a favor and I'm paying back. So enjoy this~!

* * *

><p>He could hear murmering around him as he came too. His head was covered by a black hood and he was aware of being carried around like a sack of potatoes. <em>What...what happened?<em>

"Is this him?" A voice asked. He strained to hear, but he still felt dizzy.

"This is Ichigo. He's perfect, that I promise you." Another voice, the one carrying him around he assumed, replied happily. "The Lord will be greatly pleased, I know he will." Ichigo blinked slightly, trying to recollect what had happened. He had been on his way home from work when he was aware of people behind him. And then...nothing.

_Damnit all!_ He began to moan and struggle, trying to free himself.

"Shit, he's consious again!" The second voice cursed. "Get something ta knock him out with until it's time will ya? !" Ichigo then felt something prick his arm.

"Mmmf!" He tried to scream, but his mouth had been gagged. He tried to continue, but a spreading cool feling began to envelop him and then he slipped back into darkness.

* * *

><p>This time when he opened his brown eyes, things were very different. He was laying down on a huge stone table, wearing nothing but a thin, light brown robe. He tried to sit up, but was surprised when he couldn't move. He turned to see that his hands and feet were tied to four sections of the stone table. "What...what the fuck is going on? !" He screamed, struggling more. This was just not happening! He looked around to see that, for now, he was alone. His orange hair was damp with sweat and glowed with the light of many, dim lit candles surrounding him.<p>

He didn't like this one bit and it was making him nervous. Where he was, he had no clue, and as to why...nothing there either. _Did I piss karma off in a past life?_ He wondered.

"You are awake now." Ichigo froze at the monotone voice. He looked to his right to see man in a black robe,wearing a pale white mask with red stripes on the left side. "Then we should begin then."

"Begin? Begin what? What the fuck are y-" He froze as the man yanked a knife out and slid it across his wrist gently, making him scream and blood pool from the cut. The man scraped it up with the dull side and took it to the spot behind him. "What do you want with me? !"

"Our Lord will be very pleased with this offering." The man said.

_Wait...what?_ "Offering? What do you mean 'offering' ?" The man grinned and dropped the blade with his blood on it. The moment he did, black fire seemed to erupt all around him and he screamed. It felt like it was burning him. A soft, sweet smell seemed to come from nowhere and Ichigo tried to hold his breath. When he couldn't hold it anymore, the smell wrapped around him and he felt his mind getting fuzzy. Voices sounded all around him, but they only seemed to make his head spin more. He began screaming and struggling, his body heat felt like it was rising. He needed something to stop it...the heat was unbearable. His mind was completly hazed over, his eyes dialated as the words continued and it made his body twitch.

He didn't see the figure suddenly appear to his left with a wicked grin on his face. The tall figure had huge bat-like wings, red stripes ran down the left side of his face, making it look eerily like blood. His pale skin looke dlike the pale full moon, his gold and black eyes shining demonically. He reachde out with a pale, black taloned hand and waved it, releasing the orange head from his bindings. The moent he touched the human, Ichigo let out a low moan. The touch was cool, dimming the heat inside him, and he desperatly wanted it to go. He tried to focus, but he couldn't tell who it was that had freed him. The man, or whatever it was, smiled and pulled him closer to his bare chest and smiled, licking his lips.

_"This will do nicely..."_ The voice seemed to curl around him, making him dizzy. _"Come with me..."_

"Yes..." Ichigo wasn't a bit surprised by his tone or his answer. Who wouldn't want to go with this creature? Before his mind shut down, he was vaguely aware of his lips being invaded by another's.

* * *

><p>Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus. <em>Where...where am I now?<em> He thought. He could feel silk under his fingers and gazed around. He was in a large bed, but who's was it? Fear began to run through him. Where was he? He tried to move, but was stopped when he realized that his arms were tied to the bedpost. _What is up with me being tied up? !_

"Ah, finally awake...my worshippers were wise to send you to me..." Ichigo froze at the voice. He recognized it, but only just, like the haze of a memory. He looked up to see the same person, but without the wings, walking toward him in all his glory. Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away as fear filled him.

"What...what do you want?" Ichigo asked shakily.

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo?" The man crawled up and straddled his waist, smirking at the red blush on Ichigo's face as the aphrodisiac from earlier began to truly set in. "I want _you_."

"M...me?" Ichigo felt confused. He tried to struggle as the man chuckled and leaned in close to his ear.

"Yes, you. I want you as my mate." Now Ichigo felt worried. No human would ever call their partner their 'mate', unless they were sick in the head. The man seemed to understand and chuckled, sending cold puffs of air across Ichigo's ear. "I am not a human, Ichigo."

"Then wh-" He was cut off by a kiss that took him entirely off gurad. But he didn't mind it, instead melting right into it. His body felt as if it was acting on its own, his consious be damned. The man leaned badck and smiled, running a hand down Ichigo's cheek.

"Questions will come later, my mate. For now, there are more pressing matters..." Ichigo couldn't agree more. Wait...what? Why was he going with this? The man's eyes seemed to catch his anxiety and kissed him again. "My name is Shirosaki...but you will call me Shiro."

"Shiro..." Ichigo whispered then name, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. He had no idea what was happening, but right now, he didn't give a shit. He wanted this man. Shiro licked his cheek before delving back into his mouth, using his tongue to pry open tan lips. Ichigo eagerly let him in, shivering as Shiro's tongue connected with his own. He wanted to desperatly run his hands through the albino's long, silver hair. But when he tried, he was stopped by the leather cuffs and he growled in annoyance.

"Not yet, my Ichigo..." Shiro whispered and desended, grinning at the human's erection. "Patience..." That was the last thing Ichigo wanted. But before he could complain, a wet heat engulfed his erection making him writhe.

"Ngh..." He whimpered as the tongue from before rolled around his dick, making him want to buck in the man's mouth. "Pl...please let...me...go..." He moaned. He wanted to dig his fingers into the silver hair so badly that it was almost eating at him. "Shiro..."

"Mmm..." The hum from below had him twitching violently as he came in the albino's mouth. He watched as Shiro rose, licking his lips and climbing back up Ichigo's heated body to lock lips once more. Ichigo could taste himself on the man, making him shiver. He felt hands loosen the cuffs and as his arms fell, he instantly dug into the albino's scalp, clutching and tugging on silver hair. Shiro let out a pained groan of plasure as he trailed his tongue down Ichigo's chest, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. Ichigo gasped as it was tugged and twisted, rolling his eyes as Shiro bit it. "You're such a tease, young human." Shiro purred as he pressed Ichigo down against the black silk sheets. The silk made Ichigo gasp as it felt cold against him.

"Shiro~!" He whimpered out as Shiro took his fingers and held them in front of Ichigo. He greedily took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits. He watched as Shiro's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling and nipped on one playfully.

"You're a very naughty boy, aren't you?" He grinned, revealing long canines. Something about it seemed to spark fear in Ichigo and he attempted to move as his head began to clear. What was he doing? What was happening? Noticing this, Shiro dove quickly, sinking his fangs into the teen's neck. Ichigo cried out at first due to the sudden pain. But then everything melted away, all feeling accept lust, all thoughts save for those on the albino above him. He moaned as the fangs dug deeper, intent on erasing everything. He gripped his hair and tugged when Shiro released him, staring into golden orbs.

"I'm yours..." He whispered, his voice heavy with lust. Shiro smiled and kissed him as Ichigo grinded their hips together, creating more, delicious friction. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Take me..." Ichigo whispered, making the albino shudder. Grinning, he backed away, taking a finger and shoving it inside the human. He was smiling as Ichigo writhed and moaned, feeling him clamp around his finger. He shoved in another,, scissoring them and prepping Ichigo. He positioned himself and gave the human a look that asked 'are you ready'. His reply was Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist and yanking him forward. He grinned and thrusted forwards, relishing the cries that spilled from lush, tan lips, now swollen and raw. "Shiro!" Ichigo screamed as he contiuned to thrust inside him. He bucked his hips, trying to allow the man deeper access inside him. When Shiro struck a small bundle of nerves, he screamed, his vision going white. "Ngh...Shiro!" It seemed like the only thing he could say as he felt heat coil inside him, his toes curling into the sheets.

"Scream for me, my beautiful mate..." Shiro whispered huskily as he thrusted in one more time. Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs as he came all over them. Shiro grinned and felt himself release as Ichigo clamped around him almost painfully. He waited patiently as he removed himself and stared at the orange head. His eyes were wide and distant and he smiled. He leaned in close and bit him again, making the human jerk. _"You are mine now human. You will never want to return, ever..."_ His voice echoed in Ichigo's mind.

"Yes, my mate..." He whispered, reaching up and tangling his fingers into silver hair. Shiro grinned and kissed him again.

_For once, those human fools sent me something worthwhile..._

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Well well! If you liked it and want to do a fic off of it, let me know first so I can read it when you do~! I give complete permission! I do hope you all liked it~! So see ya guys later!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo


End file.
